Picturing You
by Lovely-Writer96
Summary: Just a little thing I made up, Song is "Picturing You" By Jeremy Lister. Listen to it, it's a pretty cute/sad song. I suck at summaries so if you want to be knocked off of your feet then read it. It's cute I promise. Rated M just in case.


_The south of France is surely nice this time of year, _

_In all my life I've never seen a sky so clear_

_I took a photograph but something's missing here,_

_The wine is nice, but it's so bittersweet_

_Cause I'm just picturing you, inside this picture with me_

Isabelle Messer sat at a little cafe. The black pea coat barely kept her warm from the cold wind. She picked up my glass of red wine and gulped it down. Izzy pulled out her camera and snapped a picture, a fake yet convincing smile plastered on the young woman's face.

_I took a snapshot here, but it's still incomplete_

_Cause I'm just picturing you, inside this picture with me._

Placing money on the table with an average tip, she sauntered off down the sidewalk. France isn't so beautiful when you're by yourself. A tear trickled down her face. Izzy quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. Sniffling, she took out her phone. Slender fingers and quick eyes scanned through the 50 text messages that invaded her phone and life. Danny Taylor was a name that showed up 45 of the 50 times. Quickly, she deleted all texts from Danny. Izzy shoved her iPhone back into her pocket and continued walking.

Her alarm went off and she knew it was time to get her arranged driver. She drove to a coffee shop and bought a giant mug of coffee. Isabelle was preparing for a 10 hour car ride. She was going to see the Tower of Pisa.

Meanwhile, Danny Taylor searched Paris hoping someone would notice Izzy's beautiful face. When he got to a small cafe, he saw a young woman.

"Excuse me," Danny said, tapping the woman's shoulder.

The waitress turned around and asked, "Yes?"

"Have you seen this woman?" Danny asked clearly, hoping she would understand.

"Yes, I saw 'er, she vas zitting over zer. I served 'er a glass of wine," the young woman replied in her broken English.

"When?"

"About 10 hours ago, she drank her wine, it vas odd, wine so early in the morning." she shrugged. Danny smiled and thanked, her.

Danny ran out of the small cafe and dialed a number and hoped someone would answer.

"Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia," a woman answered. Danny sighed in relief.

"Penelope, it's Danny Taylor from the-"

"Missing Person's Unit for the FBI. What can I do for you?"

"Can you track Izzy's number or license plate, or- or something?" Danny asked.

"What's going on?" Penelope asked, her mother-like instincts kicked in.

"We got in a fight and she just took off."

"Oh dear. Honey, first rule with Izzy, don't piss her off. Secondly, she's in Pisa, Italy," Penelope stated.

"Damn it. I was going to propose to her in Pisa," Danny sighed speeding down the street.

_The Tower of Pisa's leaning high above us all,_

_It looks as drunk as me, like it's about to fall,_

_I put my bottle down and light up a Pall Mall_

_The Van Gough sky and the Monet sea_

_I'm just picturing you inside this picture with me._

Izzy stumbled slightly over to a bench placing a cigarette in her mouth and pulling out her camera once more. The flash temporarily blinded her as she smiled making sure the Leaning Tower of Pisa was in the background. The sky was clear besides the random swirly, purple clouds.

She continued walking. Sweet music filled her ears from the street performers. She smiled and gave them money. Izzy hummed to herself, taking more pictures.

_Oh Michelangelo, Leonardo DiVinci, _

_Paint me a picture with you, inside this picture with me. _

Izzy had last seen Danny nearly a day and a half ago, and she was sure that he was tracking her down. She shook her head and decided to go Rome. If she couldn't enjoy it with Danny, then she'd go alone.

_Oh, The days are getting long, _

_and the nights keep dragging on_

_You're gone_

_You're Gone. _

Danny got out of the car and looked around, hoping to see his love standing there. He sighed and shook his head, he could feel that she wasn't there anymore. He got back into his car and dialed Penelope once more.

"Talk to me Danny, did you find her?" Penelope asked worriedly.

"No," Danny sighed, tears brimming in his eyes, "Can you track her again?"

"Doing as we speak Dear Spicy Latino," Penelope stated quickly.

"Found her!" Penelope exclaimed, "She's on her way to Rome. That's only a three hour car ride. Hurry up!"

"I'm going!" Danny replied speeding down the street.

"Talk to you later sweets."

_I roamed the countryside and saw the Coliseum,_

_I'm in ruins baby, wish that you could see 'em_

_Asked for directions and they told me "Carpe Diem!" _

_It's beautiful here on these cobblestone street,_

_It's like a postcard dream, but it's still incomplete,_

_Cause I'm just picturing you inside this picture with me._

Izzy stared at the monument and pulled out her camera. She snapped a picture of her self with it behind her. This time, she looked tired in the picture. No longer did she plaster the smile that convinced the world she was fine when she was hurting inside.

The things Danny said to her made her feel horrible, she knew he didn't mean them but they still hurt. Izzy knew then that she needed to travel, to clear her mind. So she did that. She wasn't running away, she was simply clearing her mind. It worked for a little while until every time she turned around every thing and everyone reminded her of Danny. When she was in Rome, she knew that she was definitely in love with Danny Taylor.

Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching her and she turned around. There she stood face to face with Danny Taylor. He looked disheveled, tired, and happy. Izzy smiled and ran towards him. He swept her in a warm, loving embrace and spun her around. Izzy cried into his light blue button up shirt.

"Shh, It's okay, I'm here," Danny cooed into her ear, stroking her hair.

"Danny, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have ran," Izzy sobbed harder, choking on a breath.

Danny lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes saying, "Honey, I understand. You wanted to get away."

"But- But- You're supposed to be mad. Mad because I ran off, mad because of the thing I said, mad because-"

Danny interrupted her by pressing his lips to hers. His hands rested on her hips and hers tangled into his hair. The kiss was filled with many emotions: Love, sadness, yearning, passion, and need. Danny pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. His tongue danced across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She granted him access and their tongues danced in a fiery paso doble. Danny's hands moved to her derriere, giving it a slight squeeze. Izzy moaned, biting down onto his lip.

The two broke apart and Danny wiped the tears from Izzy's face. He kissed her again, this time much lighter than before. He pulled away from her and got on one knee, pulling out a black box.

"Isabelle Victoria Messer, will you marry me?" Danny asked opening the box to reveal Izzy's grandmother's ring. She let out a small yelp of happiness. Danny smiled and took Izzy's hand lightly, slipping the ring onto her finger. Izzy grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked his mouth towards her.

"Car," was all Izzy mumbled. Danny nodded and they walked, quickly, to the large SUV. They flipped the back seats down and spread two blankets over the surface. Danny shut the door and Izzy was already unbuttoning his tear-stained shirt. He moaned as Izzy nibbled on his collarbone, sucking lightly. Once his shirt was off Izzy's lips went to work on his chest and worked her way down his chest, then his abdomen. Her tongued encircled his bellybutton and she blew in it. Danny's head tilted backwards slightly. Izzy's tongue danced across his lower stomach, just above his jeans. Danny let out a groan and bucked his hips lightly. Izzy placed her hand on his hip, pressing him down.

Suddenly, Danny's phone went off. They sighed and Danny answered his phone.

"Did you find her!" Penelope asked.

"Oh yeah," Danny laughed, "I found her."

"Good, I'll yell at her later. She's probably tired. Night."

With that, Danny hung up. Izzy looked at him with pure love in his eyes. She pulled her shirt over her head and replaced it with Danny's button-up and shimmied out of her jeans so all she was wearing was his shirt and her undergarments. Danny smiled and kissed her forehead. He pulled his pants off so he was in his Black boxers. Izzy pulled the blankets over them and she cuddled close to Danny's chest.

"I love you." They whispered in unison.

_Ending your millions, _

_You see me, you need me,_

_Look out your window_

_I'm coming home with the sun._


End file.
